


Danny Phantom Graduation

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation has come ever so quickly I always knew this day would come i hope im ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Phantom Graduation

Danny Phantom

In

Phantom Graduation

Authors note

Here's a Danny Phantom Graduation one-shot

Because I'm graduating yes!

Enjoy class of 07

Danny's POV

Graduation WOW it's been awhile since I saved the planet. Sam and I are officially a couple. Tuckers been pretty busy as Mayor but he's doing okay he'll be graduating with Sam and I.

I was kind of scared I wouldn't be graduating Since Ghost hunting had taken away my time during my High School academic career. But I passed D's but I passed. Oh and one B from Mr. Lancer I always respected him, he always believed in me, when the other Teacher's thought I was a lazy slacker but today I proved them wrong. I got the most improved student award. I'm thankful for my family Tuck and Sam. Because if it wasn't for them. I wouldn't be graduating right now. They would would say you study we'll take care of the ghosts but we''ll call you if we can't handle it. That only happened once a week. One time my Dad called and told me he couldn't handle the Box ghost, don't ask. When they called my name I was in awe, the thing we all been waiting for is in the palm of my hands and I will cherish the experience forever. Because I did it me! And I did it on my own, as I was walking down the stairs of the stairs of the stage Sam jumped into my arms, and kissed me clear on the lips. ''Well Ms. Manson I know your proud of me but Tuck and I will be the only graduates of the group if you don't go back in line''. She whined but listened to me. She gave me one last grumble before going back in line. I laughed at her antics. . 'Congratulations class of 2007 ''. I heard Mr. Lancer yell. I love her anyway when the ceremony was over I gave Sam the biggest kiss I have ever given her. I then got down on one knee and did the biggest thing I would ever do. 'Samantha Manson? ''Yes?'' she asked eyes wide. ''Will you marry me?'' she started to cry but Sam composed herself. ''Yes.'' she yelled she jumped into my arms and engulfed me in very passionate kiss. Her mom is going despise me more than she already does but my family doesn't care and neither do we.

Author's note

There you have it a Graduation one-shot for everyone who is graduating today like myself or has already congrats class of 2013!

congraduATION! CLASS OF 2015


End file.
